nightclan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Rainsplash987/Probably the pissiest blog I've ever made
No friendly opener. Sorry guys. Cuz I'm pissed. This is an admin blog from all of us staff, and as such, I do hope that all of you read/comment. Please. Tell me if I'm being overly-angry, overreacting, stupid, or anything else. Tell me some suggestions on how to fix these things. I really don't know. Just comment, feedback. Like a community. :) Minor Points: - Hey guys, I've been noticing a lot of random unnecessary blogs lately. It's getting really annoying, to tell you the truth. We're not putting a limit on how many blogs you can make in a month yet, but just... don't clutter up the wiki xD Otherwise, random-blog between limits. We love randomness. Just not clutter. - For all of those kit blogs asking if someone would roleplay a kit from a litter, those are great, just make sure you post the kits on JTC :) - Please make an attempt to roleplay with all your cats. Scrolling down Cats of NightClan, there are some cats people have just forgotten about. It'd be nice if we all RPed all our cats before just making new ones. Thanks! - Look, I know sometimes we take FOREVER to get to your cat's page. But we can't have too many people making their own cat's page. If you really think us admisn are being buttfaces about it, leave a link on our talk and we'll try to get to it- ONLY if you've been waiting for forever. - This is more of me asking a favor, but could we be a little more welcoming to new users? I know we're not un''welcoming, but I find myself answering all the questions and doing everything sometimes- or some other user having to do everything. If we see a new user, ask to RP. Make them feel welcome. Show 'em the ropes. Us admins would appreciate it. - No more crazy dramatic godmodding plot twists. XD This isn't something that's just cropped up all of a sudden, so don't go, "OMG SHE'S TALKING ABOUT ME." This is just in general. Major Points: - Respect. The. Admins. Guys, I know we're all friends. We like goofing about together. But when one of the admins - or the mods and rollies - get serious and tell you something, you listen. End of story. - No being rude to other users. I've been noticing a lot of muted hostility on chat. People getting snappish, being rude, causing stupid unnecessary drama. None of that. Absolutely none. This is a family. We can fight, but not in excess. Some of the stuff I saw was just stupid. - If it happened on another wiki, it stays on another wiki. 'Nuff said. Below is a little message from Feather. :) Once again, PLEASE comment. I know I'm being really pissy, but this is important for the wiki. No hard feelings. I love each and every one fo you. I just had to say this. <3 Rainy out ;) A message from Feather GET READY FOR A FREAKING RANT-O-THON!!! I know I have only been an admin since April, and I know I haven't been the best admin, but I still have done so much for this wiki. I have banned countless anons and trolls almost as soon as they appear. I have created a blog AND a forum post about getting cats' families all worked out for. (Both of which were ignored, by the way) I have watched this wiki grow and expand I have created a list of inactive people for Rainy to go over, since we don't want inactive cats sitting around I have created a list of things we needed to do to clean up the wiki I have made a Getting Started page I can make cats out the wazoo when I have the patience for my dumb laggy computer I have done so many things for this wiki. I'm on almost all the time, from maybe 8 in the morning until 2 in the morning the next day, even while I have a life outside: I have SCHOOL! I have HOCKEY! I have MARTIAL ARTS! I have numerous CLUBS that I belong to! I want to spend time with my FAMILY, write a BOOK, and talk to my real life FRIENDS (or maybe now I only have one real life friend), I want to WRITE, READ, DRAW, and I want to be a GOOD admin here! I have so many priorities, and this wiki is among the top few. I want to be successful in life, but I also want to stay here, because I love you all, and I can't leave this wiki. I go beyond the borders of this wiki to solve problems here. I give the other admins feedback, and my opinion is valued. But despite all I have done and try to do for this wiki, all I sacrifice for you guys, I still get disrespected and mocked... being called "annoying" and saying I am "harassing" people. FOR GOODNESS SAKE! I AM JUST TRYING TO HELP SORT THINGS OUT IN A WAY THAT IS BEST FOR THE MOST PEOPLE! I'm just trying to be a good admin. I, and I speak on behalf of ALL admins EVERYWHERE, sacrifice SO MUCH for EVERYONE, yet we all keep getting treated like TRASH! I'm sick and tired of it. Before April, I wouldn't have dreamed of making a blog like this, but being an admin does something to you... and I'm tired of being disrespected. We need to get it together! Seriously! Thank you for your time, [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'There's nothing like a cold night to chill the nerves, freeze the problems, numb the senses, cool the mind, and ice the spirit''']] 20:49, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Category:Blog posts